ben_10_omniverse_and_supernoobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Chill
Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin of each wing. On his torso, are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest and one resembling the stomach. On his face, are blue cheeks and underjaw, a moth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. He also wears a green belt where he Omnitrix is located. Powers *'Cryokinesis' - Big Chill has the ability to shoot ice out of his teeth and hands *'Flight '- As Big Chill has wings, it gives him the ability to fly at a certain distance at a certain time *'Intangibility' - Big Chill has the ability to become intangible *'Space Survivability' - Big Chill has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space *'Temperature Survivability' - Big Chill can survive in hot and cold temperatures Weaknesses *'Electricity' - Any aliens who have the ability to shoot electricity can damage Big Chill by electrocuting him *'Other Intangible Aliens' - Other intangible aliens like Ghostfreak can attack Big Chill whilst Big Chill is in his intangible form History By Ben *Big Chill had his first appearance in A Noob Beginning where he failed to freeze Jock Jockerson in his place *In How To Take Care Of Your Noob, Big Chill was used to put out a fire, and tried to defeat the elimination virus. *In Voca-Noob Big Chill battled Ssserpent *In Save The Last Noob..., Big Chill was used by Ben to fly out of the black hole before timing out *In The Noob Within..., Big Chill evacuated Tyler and Kevin before he was defeated by Psyphon *In And Then There Were None..., Big Chill was used to defeat Fisttrick before accidentally switching to Antigravitesla *In Breakpoint, Big Chill fought Mad Ben *In How To Noob The Talent Show Part. 2, Big Chill was used to sneak up on Albedo, later, he was used again to defeat Albedo after Albedo exposed the noobs that they had Omnitrixes *In Noobies or Smoothies, Big Chill accidentally appeared so he could defeat Count Venamus and the elimination virus *In Show No Noob, Big Chill tackled a huge tarantula and was later defeated by Zombozo *In Operation: New Alien, Big Chill appeared and later timed out before transforming into Clorclaflock *In Plans, Big Chill battled Rojo before transforming into Cannonbolt. By Ben 16 (UA) By Albedo Appearances By Ben *A Noob Beginning (First Appearance, cameo) *How To Take Care Of Your Noob *Voca-Noob (Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Plantapocalypse) *Save The Last Noob... (cameo) *The Noob Within... *And Then There Were None... (cameo) *Breakpoint *How To Noob The Talent Show Part. 2 (X2) *Noobies or Smoothies (Accidental Transformation, Intended Alien was Feedback) *Show No Noob *Operation: New Alien (Off-Screen Transformation) *Fury Fist Part. 1 (cameo) *The Big Chill... (X2, First Time, cameo, Second Time, Off-Screen Transformation) *Tattletale Part. 1 *Blast From The Past *Cold War *Plans (Off-Screen Transformation) By Ben 16 (UA) *I Remember Part. 1 (Flashback) By Albedo *Noob Reading Powers *The Noobs First Omnitrix Training Session (cameo, turns ultimate) *How To Noob The Talent Show Part. 1 (Off-Screen Transformation) By Bad Ben By Nega Ben By Mad Ben By Benzarro By Tyler *The Noobs First Omnitrix Training Session *Once, There Were Evil Ben Tennyson's That Could... *The Big Chill... (Off-Screen Transformation, cameo) *When Somenoob Doesn't Feel Right...(Off-Screen Transformation) By Shope By Kevin *The Big Noob *And Then There Were Kevin and Ben... *How To Noob The Talent Show Part. 1 By Roach *TBA Category:Aliens